Survival of the Hottest
Survival of the Hottest '''is the 8th episode of the Season One of '''Victorious. Plot A heat wave hits the Los Angeles Metropolitan Area and the students at Hollywood Arts are looking for a way to cool off. Tori suggests the gang head to Venice Beach, so Beck volunteers to take everyone in his Airstream RV. Once there, Cat leaves to find a bathroom while the rest of the gang stay back to get their beach stuff ready. When they try to leave, the door is stuck trapping them in inside the vehicle. The gang at first think it's no big deal, since Cat was only going to the restroom and could come back and get them out. However, after Cat uses the bathroom she meets a group of hot guys who ask her to hang out. So she goofs off and hangs around the guys while the rest of the gang are trapped. Trivia * Other titles for this episode were "Trapped in an R.V." and "Stuck in an R.V." * The episode's title is a reference to 'Survival of the Fittest. ' * The truck that tows Beck's trailer is a 1993 to 1997 Ford Ranger regular cab pickup. * Beck's trailer appears to be a 1950's 28' Airstream. * Jade uses F-mobile (a parody of T-Mobile) as her cellular service carrier. * André's Grandmother has lost her mind at some point preceding the series. * Beck's dad bought his trailer from famous fictional rapper Fat Biscuit. Fat Biscuit appears later in the episode implying the RV has caused him traumatic trouble as well. Quotes Jade: Look, we gotta get out of this. Tori: Well thank you, Cathrine Obvious. Robbie: Wait, did she just say Cathrine? Tori: Yeah. Beck: It's Captain Obvious. Tori: Huh? Jade: The term is "Thank you, Captain Obvious." Tori: It's not Cathrine? Beck: Who would Cathrine be? Tori: Cathrine could be a captain! Trina: We have got to get out of this stupid RV. Beck: (Looks at her) Trina: Yeah, offense. Robbie: These fish mock me. Trina: How dare they swim around, enjoying that sweet, but dirty, water. Jade: Hey, look, it's a fish tank. Beck: Oh, right, I almost forgot about that. Jade: How many days has it been since you cleaned it? Beck: You're supposed to clean it? Jade: No, I do not sweat. (Freaks out) Beck: Jade, look at me -- Look at me!!!!! Jade: What?! Beck: You're sweating! Jade: (Starts to cry) Trina: For so many years I prayed to be hotter. This isn't what I meant! Tori: Hey, Shinjin, are you okay? Robbie: Maybe you should give him mouth to mouth. Tori: (Thinks for a second) Yeah, he's okay. (Walks away) Andre: My grandma told me "Andre, no matter how bad things get, you can always make it better by singing a song." Trina: That's . . . . so . . . . stupid! Cat: It's so cold! It's so cold! Meanwhile . . . . Tori: It's so hot! Beck: That's your fan? Tori: Well, yeah. Beck: It's not big. Jade: It's an embaressment. Tori: Well I guess I just won't turn it on. Everyone: No! No! No! Tori: Yeah, my tiny fan why don't ya'? Tori: Trina, why was your head in your bag? Trina: It's cold in there. Tori: Give me the bag! Trina: No! Tori: Give me the bag!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trina: No!!!!!!!!!!!! Tori: There's still more. Andre: There's barely enough to fill a cap. Tori: Then we will share one cap-full. Trina: Okay, we'll share it. Tori: You get nothing! External links http://danwarp.blogspot.com/2010/06/ibeat-heat-survival-of-hottest-coming.html Category:Images of Andre Harris 08